Ambarussa
by Beledien
Summary: Luego de la llegada de los noldor a la Tierra Media, los hijos de Feanor fueron a explorar las tierras del norte y del este, cerca de Nan Elmoth, donde un elfo oscuro no quiere visitantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a la intangible e inolvidable obra del profesor Tolkien. Este es un fic que coloco en este sitio debido a que hay muy pocos fics del Silmarillion en español, nunca me parecen suficientes y por eso contribuyo a que este sitio tenga un poco más de historias.

**Capítulo 1**

_"…y hacia el sur sólo cabalgaban para cazar en los bosques verdes. Pero ahí moraban Amrod y Amras…"_

**_El Silmarillion, capítulo 14 De Beleriand y Sus Reinos, página 144_**

Cuando los hijos menores de Feanor llegaron a la región de Lindon, encontraron un lugar propicio para sus actividades favoritas. La inquietud de los noldor, esa que hizo que los hijos de Feanor no permanecieran mucho tiempo en un solo lugar en sus días en Valinor, se vio felizmente satisfecha con nuevos territorios que explorar y nuevas personas que conocer.

Ahora bien, los elfos verdes de Ossiriand desconfiaban de los extraños, y no había nada más extraño que estos nuevos visitantes, más altos, con un lenguaje distinto y esa tonalidad de cabello tan poco común entre los eldar.

Lo que mejor sabían hacer los elfos verdes es pasar desapercibidos, y nadie notaría que están ahí de no ser por sus canciones, ya que habitaban cerca de los ríos y el sonido del agua les inspiraba a cantar y Ulmo se sentía feliz con sus canciones.

No fue extraño que luego de vagar por un tiempo, los gemelos no entablaran conversación con ninguno de ellos, porque simplemente los elfos verdes se escondían cuando les veían venir. Esto no desanimó a los feanorianos, que se marcharon con claras intenciones de regresar con un nuevo plan.

—Que bueno que se fueron —dijo un elfo verde que observaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

—Sí, estos nuevos elfos son muy raros —les respondió otro cuando bajó de salto —Me pregunto que querrán de nosotros.

—Solo queremos jugar un rato —Dijo Pityo apareciendo detrás de los elfos verdes que se llevaron un gran susto.

—Su bosque es muy bonito —añadió Telvo apareciendo delante de los asustados elfos —¿Nos pueden enseñar el lugar?

Por respuesta los elfos verdes intentaron correr, pero siendo los hermanos buenos cazadores no tardaron en atraparlos con un lazo.

—No se vayan así, platiquemos un rato —decía Amrod mientras halaba de la cuerda —Si tienes un líder del bosque queremos pedirle permiso para pasar un tiempo por aquí.

—No hay un jefe en el bosque —le respondió uno de los elfos.

—No le hables —le reprendió el otro —Va a seguir preguntándote cosas.

—Así que no tienen un jefe, entonces ¿cómo se organizan cuando vienen los orcos? —les preguntó Amras al mismo tiempo que anudaba la cuerda con sus dos presas amarradas juntas —como aquellos que parece que están persiguiendo a ese pobre enano.

Los elfos verdes se quedaron mudos al ver el peligro de tan cerca, atados, sin poder escapar y este par de locos que les miraban tan tranquilos.

—Disculpen, un momento —dijo Amras casi sin darle importancia al hecho de que unos segundos más tarde saltó sobre la pequeña tropa de orcos y con su espada decapitó a cada uno de ellos en un dos por tres. Mientras su hermano sostenía la soga para que sus "nuevos amigos" no echaran a correr como hace unos momentos. Luego regresó con los elfos verdes.

—Disculpen el desorden —dijo limpiando su espada de la sangre —los orcos no son muy limpios y pienso que habría que enterrarles porque encender una pira con ellos sería peligroso para el bosque.

Los elfos le miraban todavía sin decir nada, hasta que uno de ellos se animó a hablar —no es que sea desagradecido por deshacerte de los orcos, pero ¿podrías desatarnos?

—No seas tonto, en primer lugar nunca nos hubiéramos topado con los orcos si no estuviéramos atados como animales.

—Lo siento —dijo Amrod aflojando las cuerdas —es que era la única manera en que me dirigieran la palabra. Ahora ya saben que no les haremos daño, solo estamos interesados en conocer este lugar.

—La gente dice que ustedes trajeron el mal del occidente.

—Ah no, nosotros intentamos destruirlo —Amrod explicó —por eso tenemos espadas, de otro modo yo me quedaría a vivir aquí sin mayores preocupaciones.

—Pero no podemos, le prometimos a papá que primero teníamos que recuperar algo.

Entretenidos con la charla los elfos verdes no se dieron cuenta de que estaban libres, pero no corrían, de hecho sentían curiosidad por estos dos nuevos personajes en su bosque, hasta el naugrim le observaba con sus oscuros ojos detrás de unos arbustos donde se había escondido para no ser capturado por los orcos.

—No nos hemos presentado —Dijo Pityo —Yo soy Amrod y él es mi hermano Amras. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Aeglos (Espino blanco)

—No le digas tu nombre —le reprendió el otro elfo —Ahora van a creer que somos amigos.

—No seas tan quisquilloso Doron (Roble)

—No les digas mi nombre.

—También me gustaría conocer tu nombre nauco, ¿o cómo era que se dice en sindarin? Ya lo recuerdo, nogoth.

—No te diré nada —dijo el enano al momento que se puso en fuga, un vano intento porque Amrod no tuvo problemas para enlazarlo como a los dos elfos verdes.

—No seas tonto, pueden haber más orcos —Le decía mientras le envolvía con las cuerdas —dinos ¿por qué te perseguían esos orcos y a dónde ibas?

—Estos nogoth suelen ir al bosque Nan Emloth donde vive un elfo oscuro —les dijo Aeglos acercándose al enano. Fue en el momento en que el otro elfo se dio cuenta de que estaba libre de sus ataduras y huyó.

—Vámonos de aquí Aeglos, no te quedes conversando con estos noldor.

Pero Aeglos no se marchó, de hecho se quedó con los gemelos.

—Ese bosque Nan Emloth ¿está muy lejos? —preguntó Pityo.

—No mucho, pero a nosotros no nos gusta ir porque los árboles son muy altos y hay demasiada oscuridad y silencio. Como les decía un elfo oscuro vive ahí.

Ahora bien, los gemelos no tenían muy claro el concepto de elfo oscuro, para ellos ese término significaba que era algo parecido a su hermano Caranthir el Oscuro, debido a las pecas que de niño tenía y como Caranthir también mantenía relaciones comerciales con los enanos, no les pareció raro este elfo oscuro tenga como visitantes a alguno que otro nogoth en su morada.

—Creo que debe ser un sitio interesante —dijo Amras —¿Nos podrías indicar el camino hacía Nan Emloth?

—No creo que sea buena idea —advirtió Aeglos —a Eöl no le gustan los extraños.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Amrod no parecía preocupado —Tal vez le gustaba la penumbra antes de que Arien se eleve en el sol, pero vamos, no creo que sea aliado de Morgoth.

—No creo que estén entendiendo bien, es un elfo oscuro, oscuro.

—No molestaremos más si nos conduces a los linderos de ese bosque.

—Parece que no podré hacerles cambiar de opinión —se resignó Aeglos, y luego añadió —¿No se olvidan de algo?

—Es cierto, ¡el enano! —dijeron al mismo tiempo —Prometemos soltarte si nos dices tu nombre, y ya no te molestaremos más.

—Mi nombre es Moin y con eso date por satisfecho.

—Moin —Amras se puso a cavilar —suena raro.

—Especialmente si lo repites varias veces —Amrod le siguió —Moin, Moin, Moin, Moin.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, es molesto! —Le reclamó Amras. Por su parte Aeglos y Moin le miraban también disgustados.

Amrod se disculpó y desató al enano como le había prometido y éste puso pies en fuga y desapareció entre la floresta.

—Algo me dice que le volveremos a ver —dijo Pityo —¿Vamos hacia Nan Elmoth?

Y los tres elfos se fueron.

**Nota:** Aeglos es el nombre de la espada de Gil-Galad, pero además significa Espino blanco, como los elfos verdes suelen tener nombres de árboles decidí colocar este nombre, no muy apropiado a este elfo verde, solamente porque me gusta como suena. Por si no están muy familiarizados con todos los nombres de los feanorianos aquí está una breve explicación: Amrod se llama también Pityafinwe y Ambarussa, su apodo es Pityo; Amras se llama además Telufinwe y Ambarussa, su apodo es Telvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Los lugares, personajes y nombres son de la magnífica obra del profesor Tolkien, este simplemente es un fic cuyo propósito es el entretenimiento absurdo, nada más y no hay retribución monetaria a cambio de él.

**Capítulo 2**

—Aeglos es un nombre raro para un elfo de los bosques —decía Amrod caminando a lado del eslfo verde

—Lo sé, los otros elfos suelen encontrarlo raro también, pero es el nombre que me dio mi madre.

—A nosotros nos llamó Ambarussa —dijo Telvo —a decir verdad a papá no le pareció buena idea, por lo que le dijo a mamá que debía nombrarnos de manera distinta, por lo que ella me dio el nombre de Umbarto, pero ese nombre no me gusta, a papá tampoco le gustaba, por eso lo cambió a Ambarto, pero yo prefiero Ambarussa.

Hablando de este tipo de trivialidades llegaron al borde de ese bosque de Lindon.

—Vamos, es por aquí —les decía Aeglos —Hacía allá está el despoblado.

—Ahí dejamos a los caballos —le dijo Amrod —Llegaremos más rápido así.

—Si tú lo dices, pero yo no entiendo la prisa por llegar donde no te han llamado.

—Así llegaremos antes de que caiga el atardecer —Amras habló

—No es necesario, ese bosque siempre está en penumbras.

No solamente eso, sino que Eöl, siendo un elfo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de sus propios parientes y era más afecto a las estrellas que al sol, y esto es un decir porque a Eöl no le gustaba para la nada la fruta de Laurelin, siempre ponía encantamientos en el bosque para que su ingreso desanime a cualquiera que intentara atravesarlo, peor aún si querían llegar hasta su morada, lugar que era complicado hallar ya que el bosque era como una especie de laberinto, y la oscuridad ayudaba en este cometido.

Cuando llegaron a los linderos el solo comenzaba a declinar, pero el bosque se veía como si de pronto hubiera anochecido.

—No se separen —decía Aeglos —se pueden perder fácilmente ahí adentro

—¿No piensas acompañarnos? —Amras preguntó

—No me gusta ese bosque y no tenemos tratos con el elfo oscuro que vive ahí.

Amrod pensó entonces en Caranthir, que tampoco tenía un carácter afectuoso con los extraños, pero al cabo de conocerle, pensaba Pityo, era un buen muchacho cuando no decía nada.

Se despidieron y los gemelos se internaron en el bosque de Nan Elmoth en busca del elfo oscuro que moraba en ese bosque. Un poco más al norte los otros hijos de Feanor comenzaban a impacientarse porque estaban esperando a los gemelos.

—Ese par se demora demasiado —decía Maedhros viendo con sus ojos grises hacia el sur —es la última vez que mando a Ambarussa a explorar el lugar y a entablar contacto con los elfos nativos.

—Pudo ser peor —Curufin dijo sin pensar mucho —si mandabas a Caranthir a esta hora ya estaría amarrado y amordazado por los elfos verdes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no hacía falta mucho para hacer enojar al oscuro Finwe —Si vamos a hablar de molestar a gente extraña, primero hablemos de cuando viste a los naugrim en Thargelion y se te ocurrió preguntarme el porqué había vestido a esos feos perros lanudos delante del jefe de la comitiva de enanos.

—Cualquiera se confunde —decía Atarinke —además, no hubiera pasado nada si no te reías del comentario.

—Es que los enanos son muy poco agraciados —habló Moryo —cuando Aulë me contó de los naugrim no me dijo que serían tan feos y tan pequeños, con esos ojillos negros que miran desconfiados debajo de esas espesas y alborotadas cejas, peludos como …

Caranthir hubiera seguido si no hubiera recibido una pedrada en la cabeza por parte del enano Moin que escuchaba muy molesto por la manera en que el elfo se refería a su raza. Lanzó la piedra y se fue tan rápido como vino

—¡Auch! —Se quejó Morifinwe —Te atraparé y luego te cortaré en pedacitos.

—Déjalo tranquilo Moryo —Maedhros detuvo a su hermano —te lo mereces por hablar demás y por no fijarte que había un nogoth no muy lejos. Si hubieran sido orcos es probable que ya estuvieras en los pasillos de Mandos.

—Por eso tampoco me gustan mucho los naugrim —dijo Celegorm, que le daba poca importancia a los enanos, en cambio era muy afecto a su mascota Huan —¿no es así, mi bonito Huan? ¿Quién es el sabueso más bonito de toda Arda? —Decía en un tono pocas veces escuchado en Turkafinwe cuando acariciaba a su mascota y éste a su vez, feliz movía la cola y saltaba de alegría.

Sus hermanos solamente se limitaban a mirar a Tyelkormo sacudiendo sus cabezas, menos Maedhros que como siempre ya tenía una nueva idea para encontrar a sus hermanitos perdidos, puesto que Russandol presentía que los problemas no estaban lejos de ellos.

—Tyelkormo, préstame tu sabueso para ir a buscar a Ambarussa.

—No creo que a Huan le guste la idea —le respondió —No quieres ir con Maedhros ¿verdad? Porque nos regaña siempre.

—¿Por qué siempre actúa como si su perro le entendiera? —Le decía al oído Curufin Maglor — Desde que llegamos ese sabueso no hace más que echarse a los pies de Celegorm patas arriba a revolcarse en el piso

—¡Entonces deberían ir tú y tu sabueso a buscarles si o quieren que los vuelva a regañar! —dijo Maitimo molesto por la negativa de su hermano. Esto no hizo más que lograr que el perro ocultara la cola entre las patas e intentara esconderse detrás de su amo, cosa inútil, porque un sabueso tan grande no puede esconderse tan fácilmente.

—Asustas a mi perrito con tus gritos —dijo Celegorm al momento en que el perro sentado a lado de Tyelkormo le lamía la cara.

Russandol solamente miró hacia el cielo —Está bien, vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos, Celegorm, ve con Curufin, aunque no me parece muy buena idea, mejor ve con Caranthir y Maglor vendrá conmigo para buscar a Ambarussa.

—Y yo ¿qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Curufin

—Te quedarás aquí por si regresan.

—Eso es muy aburrido —Se cruzó de brazos Atarinke.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de dejar los palantiri en tu casa —Maglor le dijo —así como dejaste a Telperinquar en Himlad cuando quería venir con nosotros.

—Es que a decir verdad pensé que nos quedaríamos en Thargelion, y yo no quiero que Telpo se mezcle mucho con los naugrim que pasan por la casa de Caranthir, creo que son una mala influencia, pero no me hace caso.

Los cinco hermanos ni se imaginaban donde podían estar los gemelos, menos sospechaban que había un elfo oscuro que tenía un laberinto como medio de protección para evitar intrusos en su amado y oscuro bosque, solamente a los enanos que eran sus amigos les permitía ingresar en sus dominios, pero esto no desalentaba a los hábiles cazadores hijos de Feanor.

—Este bosque es muy raro, es como si estuviéramos dando vueltas en el mismo lugar —dijo Amrod

—Eso no es posible —le respondió Amras —He marcado el árbol del punto de partida, y ves que no hay marcas en los árboles.

—Eso se llama vandalismo, Telvo —le reprendió Pityo —no le va a gustar al elfo de este bosque.

—Me disculparé de él en cuanto le vea.

Una buena intención, pero no suficiente para que de pronto a Eöl le simpatizaran los extraños. Por eso siempre hacía uso de todas sus artes para evitar la llegada de intrusos, y a medida que los gemelos se adentraban en bosque, éste parecía volverse más denso, más oscuro y más silencioso. Las ilusiones de la soledad se fueron haciendo más fuertes y de pronto en medio de la oscuridad Amrod notó que Amras ya no estaba a su lado.

**Nota:** Por si alguno no está muy familiarizado con los nombres de los noldor, especialmente de los hijos de Feanor, les dejo una breve descripción: Maedhros se llama también Nelyafinwe, Nelyo, Maitimo y su apodo es Russandol; Maglor es también Kanafinwe, Kano y Makalaure; Celegorn es también Turkafinwe, Turko y Tyelkormo; Caranthir es además Morifinwe, Moryo y Carnistir, Curufin es Curufinwe, Kurvo y Atarinke, Amrod es Pityafinwe, Pityo y Ambarussa; Amras es Telufinwe, Telvo y Ambarussa. Por último Celebrimbor es Telperinquar o Telpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Los personajes, lugares y nombres le pertenecen a la obra inolvidable del profesor Tolkien, como siempre, un capítulo más de esta historia ambientada en la época en que los Noldor comenzaban a poblar el norte y el este de Beleriand.

**Capítulo 3**

Este truco era bueno, hubiera despistado a cualquier otro elfo, pero no contaba con que los hijos de espíritu de fuego solían explorar territorios más extensos, llegando incluso a las orillas del mar exterior en sus andanzas. Por eso ni Amrod ni Amras se desanimaron cuando se encontraron solos, simplemente tenían la confianza de volverse a encontrar en poco tiempo.

Eöl por su parte, no esperaba que alguien intentase llegar hasta su casa ese día. Estaba contento, dentro de lo que un elfo oscuro puede estar contento. Su vida era pacífica y poco le importaba el mundo de afuera. Ese era el trato con Thingol, no molestaría si nadie le molestaba. Con tal de que le dejen trabajar en la forja con los enanos de Belegost se daba por satisfecho. Por esa amistad fue que esa tarde se disponía a ir de visita a las cavernas de los naugrim, como solía hacer. No había nubes en el cielo y se avizoraba una noche estrellada, justo como le gustaba. Sí, Eöl era feliz a su propio modo.

—Feliz encuentro —Saludó Amras cortésmente cuando se le apareció delante y sin aviso —¿es usted el señor de este bosque?

—¿¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí!? —fue lo que pudo decir el elfo oscuro que fue tomado por sorpresa.

—Disculpe, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ambarussa y pasaba por el bosque, es muy bonito este lugar, me recuerda a las tierras salvajes de Valinor, las que están cerca del mar exterior. Mi padre solía llevarnos por ahí y hasta mamá nos acompañaba, pero luego se cansó de tantos viajes y…

—¿¡Quieres callarte por un minuto!? —dijo Eöl enojado —me abrumas con tantas cosas que dices. Además. Nadie te ha invitado a este lugar, regresa por donde has venido y olvidaré que eres un intruso.

—No es para tanto, yo solo quería platicar unos momentos. ¿No se aburre aquí solo sin tener nadie con quien hablar? —Para Telvo era raro eso, porque siempre tenía a Pityo para conversar y muchos otros hermanos que siempre estaban cerca.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo vivo solo?

—Entonces hay más elfos como usted por aquí. ¿Puedo yo charlar con ellos? —Telvo intentaba ser muy diplomático como Maedhros le había dicho, para ganar aliados entre los habitantes de Ossiriand.

—No, no puedes, y será mejor que salgas del bosque porque no me gustan los elfos entrometidos.

—No tiene porque ser tan descortés, yo solo quería hablar con usted unos momentos, pero si se pone en ese plan me marcharé en cuanto me diga hacia que lado es la salida del bosque.

—Vuelve por donde viniste —le dijo tajantemente Eöl.

—Ya no recuerdo bien por donde era.

—¡Vete en línea recta!

—Bueno, me voy no hay porque ponerse a gritar —y así Amras se fue un poco desanimado, pero Eöl pudo respirar tranquilo. Recordó porque había escogido este bosque apartado y oscuro, sin elfos molestos que le hicieran preguntas tontas. Siguió su camino hacia Belegost, donde un grupo de enanos le escoltaría, allí podría olvidarse del mal rato que pasó hace unos momentos, pero de pronto de la nada y sin previo avisó apareció delante de él Amrod.

—Feliz encuentro —Saludó Pityafinwe —¿es usted el señor de este bosque?

—¿Otra vez tú? —Eöl estaba muy molesto —Seguro te perdiste otra vez.

—No puedo andar muy perdido puesto que estaba buscándole, entonces eso quiere decir que he hecho algo bien —respondió Amrod —Mi nombre es Ambarussa.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿De verás? Debe ser como la prima Nerwen, ella puede ver ciertas cosas, aunque rara vez habla conmigo. Por lo menos su hermano Finrod es más amable, de seguro le gustaría visitar este bosque y el de los elfos verdes, son tipos muy alegres aunque algo desconfiados, pero creo que les simpatizamos.

—¿Quieres callarte por un minuto? —Eöl estaba apunto de perder la paciencia con este elfo noldor, cuanta razón tuvo de alejarse de su parentela en Doriath, porque de seguro ahí habían otros como este elfo —Sigues hablando sin cesar y no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir porque me retrasas.

—Si usted va de salida, me gustaría acompañarle, es más divertido el viaje cuando hay con quien platicar.

—¡No no quiero platicar contigo ni con nadie!

—Que mal humor, debería casarse. Es lo que siempre le dice Curufin a Maedhros, pero esto simplemente consigue enojar más a Nelyo, que se pone furioso y luego nos corretea a todos —Amrod se detuvo un momento al ver que Eöl empezaba a oscurecerse más en el enojo, si es que eso era posible —Está bien, no hay que ponerse a gritar, me marcharé.

Y así lo hizo Amras que se internó de nuevo en el bosque, por su parte Eöl dio media vuelta, quería asegurarse de no volver a tropezar con este raro elfo de cabellos rojizos, por eso decidió volver a su casa y escribirle una carta de queja a Thingol sobre invasores en su bosque.

Se apresuró para llegara su casa y en la puerta se encontró con Amras que había enlazado a un elfo de su servidumbre y lo halaba hacia sí mientras le hablaba muy animado.

—Ves que no quiero hacerte daño, simplemente quiero una dirección.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste más rápido que yo a mi casa? —preguntó Eöl con estupor, no era posible, hace poco vio a este elfo de cabellos rojizos marcharse en dirección contraria, y ahora se topaba de nuevo con él.

—Caminando, mi caballo está pastando por allá —dijo señalando un pequeño claro con hierba verde —entonces vi esta linda casa y pensé en pasar a ver quien vivía aquí. Le pregunté a este elfo si me podría dar información, pero no me dijo nada, es muy callado. Intentó marcharse por eso tuve que arreglármelas para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. ¿Es esta su casa? Es muy bonita, y tiene también una forja, papá nos enseñó como trabajar con los metales…

—Otra vez estás hablando sin cesar —espetó Eöl —Mira noldo, no sé a que estás jugando, pero cuando te digo que no te quiero en el bosque lo digo en serio.

—Eso ya lo entendí, pero su bosque es muy raro, no forma de ir en línea recta.

Eöl miraba a Amras con una mezcla de desconcierto y enojo. Este visitante simplemente no se iba, cuando otros elfos generalmente evitaban hasta acercarse a los bordes de su bosque.

Mientras los otros cinco hermanos buscaban a sus hermanos menores. A Celegorm no le resultó difícil encontrar el sitio donde Ambarussa habían tropezado con los elfos verdes y la pequeña tropa de orcos. Gracias al olfato de su sabueso llegó antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

—Aquí ha habido una matanza de orcos —dijo Celegorm —no dudo que los responsables hayan sido Ambarussa, pero debían deshacerse de los cuerpos por lo menos. Estos cadáveres están contaminando el ambiente. Moryo comienza a cavar.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque yo soy tu hermano mayor.

—Solamente por unos cuantos años.

—Pero a Nelyo si le haces caso.

—Es que es más alto que yo y siempre he pensado que tiene muchas posibilidades de ganarme en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Y crees que yo no puedo ganarte?

—No, no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso.

—Por eso me gusta más andar con Kurvo.

—Claro, porque te sigue la corriente.

—Y tú no haces caso a nadie.

Así discutían los dos noldor ante la mirada curiosa de los elfos verdes que estaban en la cercanía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Como todos saben, los personajes, nombres y lugares son parte de la obra del profesor Tolkien. Este es un fanfic que es solamente entretenimiento. Se agradece a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que me escriben de cuando en cuando.

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras tanto en casa de Eöl, el elfo oscuro no veía la forma de deshacerse de su visitante.

—Solamente porque estoy de buen humor —le dijo a Amras —mis hombres van a escoltarte hasta la salida del bosque, de ahí puedes irte lo más lejos posible, y no regreses jamás.

—Eso sería de utilidad —dijo Amras —aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato por aquí y ver este bosque tan oscuro. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme un rato? No molestaré, lo prometo.

Eöl simplemente estaba al borde perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

—¡Aquí no se hace más que lo que yo digo, y yo digo que te marches inmediatamente!

—Bueno, pero solamente me voy porque Maedhros me dijo que sea amable y que no busque pleitos con nadie.

Amras, a pesar de la opinión de muchos, incluidos algunos de sus hermanos, es un elfo sabio y sabe cuando hay que actuar con indiferencia. Por eso no protestó cuando los elfos que vivían en Nan Elmoth con Eöl, le escoltaron hacia una salida del bosque. Además vio la oportunidad para entablar conversación con esos elfos y de paso conocer un poco más del señor elfo de este lugar.

Eöl, se dispuso a retomar su viaje hacia las grutas de los enanos, amigos suyos. Pensaba que por fin se había desecho de su visitante inesperado, salió de casa y apenas se alejó un poco, vio que Amrod se acercaba con un ligero trote de su caballo.

—Esto es el colmo ¿cómo fue que escapaste de tu escolta?

Amrod, pensó que se refería a Amras, porque tenía en la mente que Eöl adivinaba ciertas cosas como Galadriel, un don raro, pero posible.

—No me escapé. Simplemente perdí a mi escolta, como dice usted.

—Eres incorregible. Debes ser el elfo con peor sentido de dirección que ha existido.

—Eso no es verdad, tengo primos con peor sentido de dirección. Está el primo Finrod, la prima Aredhel…

—Mira noldo no tengo tiempo para tus bromas — Eöl bufó —mejor te vas de aquí porque no tengo todo el día para que me hables de tus primos, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Como qué? Desde hace rato que estoy por aquí y siempre me lo encuentro en el mismo lugar, ¿no será que usted también está perdido?

—¡Que no estoy perdido!

Por otro lado estaban Maedhros y a Maglor que sin la ayuda del sabueso de Valinor, se fueron en otra dirección, un poco más al sur de Nan Elmoth, cerca de los dominios de Doriath, donde de cuando en cuando las patrullas de Thingol solía pasar para ver que todo esté en orden.

Maedhros y Maglor sabían que hacia el oeste estaba el reino de Thingol y por ello decidieron ir hacia el bosque de los elfos verdes, les oían cantar y sabían que les observaban mientras se internaban en la floresta, pero no se mostraban, tal vez por desconfianza de los extraños.

—Que bonitas canciones —dijo Maglor —son como el sonido de los ríos.

—Tú le encuentras melodía hasta a las gotas de la lluvia, Kano —sonrió Maitimo

—Creo que viene de allá, donde está ese arroyo —dijo cuando bajó de su caballo y se fue caminando hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

—No te apresures, si los elfos verdes no han salido a nuestro encuentro es probable que no querrán que les interrumpamos mientras cantan.

—No les molestaré, solamente quiero escucharles un rato.

Russandol también bajó de su caballo y siguió a Maglor lentamente, pensando que no era buena idea, pero conocía bien a su hermano y sabía como le obsesionaba la música.

Kanafinwe no tardó en ver al grupo de damiselas elfas que escuchaban embelesadas a Daeron, el bardo de Doriath, mientras éste les enseñaba una nueva canción que había compuesto para Lúthien.

—Es una canción hermosa —dijo Maglor saliendo de entre los matorrales — ¿Te importaría si te acompaño? —A Maglor solamente le bastaba con escuchar una vez una melodía para saber interpretarla con el arpa o con cualquier instrumento a su alcance, en este caso su flauta dulce que comenzó a tocar la hermosa melodía mientras las damiselas elfas le miraban asombradas y contentas.

El que no estaba contento era Daeron, que sintió celos por Lúthien. No era que la hija de Melian estuviese cerca, pero el bardo no quería competencia aún en el bosque de los elfos verdes.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? ¿Por qué interrumpes así?

—Mi nombre es Maglor y me ha gustado la canción que estabas cantando —respondió Kanafinwe alegre —¿Me permites cantar un fragmento?

—Sí, que cante —dijeron al mismo tiempo las damiselas elfas.

Y como a Maglor no hay que rogarle para que cante, se puso cantar con su hermosa voz, y obviamente esto no le agradaba a Daeron que comenzaba a sentirse muy contrariado por este extranjero en sus dominios y porque veía en Maglor a un rival que podría igualarle.

—Así no va la canción —le cortó en seco —estás cambiando la melodía.

—Pero creo que así suena mejor, además tiene más sentimiento.

—No me interesa tu opinión —dijo Daeron y se puso a cantar la canción a su modo. Maglor, al que no le había gustado lo descortés del bardo también se puso a cantar a su modo, mientras las damiselas elfas les miraban desconcertadas y no se decidían a cual de los dos aplaudir.

La competencia hubiera durado horas, de no ser porque en ese momento un grupo de orcos, que se aproximaron cuando oyeron las voces, y vieron a presas fáciles. Razón por la que intentaron emboscarles mientras estaban distraídos en su duelo de canto. Saltaron delante de las elfas que gritaron del susto. Daeron y Maglor no pudieron hacer nada, pero no contaron con que de pronto, de entre los matorrales salió Maedhros y dio cuenta de los orcos sin mucho problema. Con su mano izquierda acabó con cada uno de ellos que no tuvieron la menor oportunidad y algunos ni siquiera supieron que fue lo que les mató.

—Te dije Kanafinwe que no seas tan imprudente —reprendió a su hermano —Es peligroso distraerse así y no esta atento a los peligros… —pero Matimo no pudo continuar porque las damiselas elfas corrieron a abrazar colectivamente a su salvador.

—Que apuesto eres.

—Y bien formado.

—Además eres muy fuerte.

—Tan valiente.

—Y tan alto.

Quien puede culpar a estas elfas, después de todo, no todos lo días se tropieza una con un elfo conocido como el hijo más apuesto de Feanor, el más alto, y al que lleva por nombre Bien Formado. Además luego de ese despliegue de testosterona el plato estaba servido.

—Damiselas, por favor, no es el momento —dijo Maedhros deslizándose para librarse del abrazo colectivo —no sabemos si vendrán más orcos y todavía tenemos que deshacernos de los cadáveres. Maglor ayúdame.

Makalaure miraba a su hermano y sonreía porque le parecía graciosa la escena —Hace unos momentos fuiste capaz de darte abasto tú solo, además sabes que estoy casado ya.

—Eso no lo esperaba de ti Kanafinwe, tal vez de Caranthir o de Celegorm, pero no de ti.

—Vamos Maitimo, no seas tan tímido, recuerda lo que les dijiste a Ambarussa, sean diplomáticos y amables con todos porque querías ganar adeptos.

—No era a eso a lo que me refería.

—Pero de golpe ya ganaste a cinco.

—Maglor empiezas a terminar con mi paciencia.

—No hay que ponerse de mal humor en tan buena compañía —decía Kano que se divertía —No le hagan caso lindas damas, en realidad simplemente queremos saber si han visto a nuestros hermanos. Son gemelos, tienen el cabello como Maedhros, pero no son tan apuestos, ni tan altos, y ¿cómo era que decían? Ah sí, bien formados.

—Te diremos si nos lo pide él —Dijeron refiriéndose al mayor de los hijos de Feanor.

Si bien Maglor parecía disfrutar la escena, Daeron encontraba toda la situación alarmante. De pronto estos príncipes noldor venían al bosque a robarse a las mujeres del bosque, y por lo que había escuchado de estos elfos venidos del oeste, los rumores parecían confirmarse.

—Esto es inaudito, damas compórtense como se debe —reclamó Daeron —Esto debe oírlo el rey Thingol, ahora mismo voy a buscar a los guardias fronterizos para contarles lo que pasa aquí —y se marchó rumbo a la frontera de la cintura de Melian

—Aquí no ha pasado nada malo —dijo Maglor siguiendo a Daeron —No sé porque te molestas tanto, además, matar unos cuantos orcos no es delito.

Ambos se alejaron dejando sólo a Maedhros bien acompañado.

—Debí haber venido con Curufin —Suspiraba Russandol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Como todos saben los personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a la creación del profesor Tolkien, a quien le agradecemos todo este mundo fantástico. Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia y las cosas absurdas que pasan en ella, es que simplemente creo que a donde iban los hijos de Feanor causaban revuelo a su modo.

**Capítulo 5**

Sí, Maedhros tenía razón en parte, porque Curufin no habría corrido a cantar con el bardo de Doriath, aunque probablemente las cosas no habrían resultado tan pacíficas, y es que cuando el Hábil Finwe no estaba de buen humor, solía resultar insoportable, como hoy, que tenía que estar esperando al resto de sus hermanos sin nada que hacer, y un elfo inquieto como él, que necesita tener las manos ocupadas siempre, no había nada peor que estar sentado esperando para ponerle de mal humor.

—Por qué a Maedhros se le ocurriría venir aquí sin escolta ni nada —No era que Curufin cuestionara la autoridad de Nelyafinwe, simplemente le costaba trabajo descifrar las decisiones de su hermano mayor, como lo de abdicar a la corona, algo con lo que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos caminaba sin fijarse mucho en la dirección, y sin darse cuenta llegó cerca del grupo de enanos que acampaban por el área. Les hubiera evitado, de no haber sido por los orcos que intentaban saquear a los naugrim.

—Estos orcos comienzan a ser un problema —dijo con hastío mientras cercenaba cabezas tan rápido que ni los naugrim tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus afiladas hachas.

—Ese orco era mío —le dijo un enano con cierto aire de molestia.

—Disculpa si lo he estropeado para ti —le dijo del mismo modo Atarinke —no puedo repararlo, pero te puedo llevar donde hay muchos más.

—No necesitábamos tu ayuda la dijo otro enano.

—No lo hice por ustedes, simplemente me desagradan los orcos.

—En ese caso —bufó el que parecía el líder del grupo —está bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

—Quién entiende a los enanos —suspiró Curufin —Bien, ahora que ya tuve mis cinco segundos de diversión me marcho.

—No puedes irte, según nuestras costumbres debes recibir nuestra hospitalidad. Mi nombre es Telchar y vengo de Belegost.

—Mi nombre es Curufinwë Atarinke y no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer como aburrirme solo mientras pateo piedritas y caigo en la desesperación.

—No puedes desairarnos, es una obligación que tenemos que cumplir.

Curufin lo pensó un poco, no tenía nada que hacer y aunque los enanos siempre le parecieron poco agraciados y de muy mal genio, por lo menos podrían contarle un poco más acerca de las tierras más allá de Lindon.

—En ese caso, y puesto que suena más divertido que lo que tenía planeado, acepto.

¡Quién lo hubiera esperado de Curufin! Al parecer sus hermanos no, porque cada uno tenía su propio temperamento, si no nos creen volvamos con Caranthir y Celegorm, que seguían discutiendo. Huan, el sabueso de Valinor, simplemente se limitaba a taparse la cabeza con sus patas delanteras, hasta que tomó la decisión de deshacerse él mismo de loas cuerpos.

El sabueso comenzó a cavar, algo útil e inteligente, pero con tan mala suerte que la tierra fue a dar directamente a Caranthir.

—Oye, tu perro hace eso apropósito —se quejó el Oscuro Finwe

—Puede que sí, o puede que no —dijo el Fuerte Finwe sonriendo. Luego se acercó al sabueso para acariciar su cabeza. El perro pareció ponerse en alerta cuando olfateo algo en el aire y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los árboles.

Celegorm entendía perfectamente los gestos de su can y sin levantar la mirada se aproximó al árbol, preparó su soga y la lanzó certeramente. Un segundo después de halarla hacia sí cayó del árbol un elfo verde con un lazo en el pie. Huan corrió hacia el elfo a lamerle la cara.

—Quítamelo, quítamelo.

—Huan, ven aquí —ordenó Turkafinwe a su perro, luego como si no hubiera pasado nada se acercó al elfo verde —Hola —dijo Celegorm contento por su nueva presa —¿Has visto a mis hermanos, son gemelos, les estamos buscando?

—Si los habré visto —Dijo Doron, que había visto cierta resemblanza entre los elfos de esta mañana y los de ahora —es la segunda vez que me atrapan con un lazo. Tenían que ser parientes.

—Entonces les has visto —se acercó Caranthir sin molestarse por las palabras del elfo —Dinos a donde fueron para que vayamos a buscarles.

—Lo que escuché fue que querían ir a Nan Elmoth donde vive un elfo oscuro.

—¿Para qué hicieron eso? Ya tenemos uno en casa —rió Celegorm, lo que no le agradaba mucho a su hermano —Llévanos a ese lugar y prometemos no hacerte daño.

—No seas tonto, Celegorm, recuerda lo que nos dijo Maedhros, tenemos que ser amables y diplomáticos.

—En ese caso —Celegorm cambió el tono de su voz —¿Podrías llevarnos a ese sitio? Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, recompensaremos tu ayuda con tu libertad si cooperas.

—Así está mucho mejor —asentía con la cabeza Caranthir.

No teniendo más remedio, Doron accedió y se decidió irse a vivir muy lejos detrás de Ered Luin, con tal de volver a tropezarse con los noldor.

Todas estas cosas ocurrieron porque los feanorianos perdieron a sus hermanos pequeños, aunque lo de pequeños es un decir, porque ambos estaban perfectamente capacitados para valerse por sí mismos, pero los mayores tenían la costumbre de vigilar sus pasos. Ahora Amras, que finalmente pudo llegar al lindero norte del bosque gracias a la ayuda de la gente de Eöl, se encontró con el río Celon.

—Entonces Fingon se comió a la araña y ganó la apuesta que hizo con Finrod, lástima que Turgon fue con el chisme y tío Fingolfin se molestó con Maedhros, porque creía que fue él el que retó a Fingon y a Finrod a que no se comían una araña. Claro que Maedhros no sabía nada de esto, pero ambos lo creyeron y por eso Fingon ganó, porque Finrod se retiró en el último momento —Relataba amenamente Amras, mientras los elfos que le acompañaban, al principio sonreían tímidamente, ahora reían a carcajadas.

—El río Celon —dijo uno de ellos —Pasando está Himlad.

—Sí, ahí viven mis hermanos —dijo Amras —¿no quieren visitarnos, estoy seguro que a Celegorn y a Curufin no les importará.

—Nos encantaría, pero no tenemos un bote para cruzar el río.

—A veces la Gente de Doriath tiene botes, podemos decirle a Beleg —dijo otro.

—Es buena idea, vamos a buscarle —habló Amras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Los personajes, lugares y nombres le pertenecen a la creación del buen profesor Tolkien, a quien le debemos estas magníficas creaciones con las que nos divertimos, tanto los que escribimos, como los que leen. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y sobre todo a aquellas que escriben algunas líneas.

**Capítulo 6**

Esos eran buenos planes, claro obviando que los gemelos tenían a sus hermanos buscándoles, y a un elfo oscuro lidiando con el otro gemelo, porque a Eöl no le gustaba la compañía de su gente, menos le simpatizaban los noldor, y este noldo simplemente se empeñaba en aparecer delante de él.

—¿Sabes cual sería una buena idea? —Decía Amrod —subir a un árbol y ver donde estamos así sabríamos en que dirección ir para encontrar la salida más rápida del bosque.

—Yo sé donde está la salida dijo Eöl sin ocultar su molestia.

—Claro, porque eres como la prima Nerwen —seguía hablando Amrod —Ahora que si conoces la salida no entiendo porque sigues en este sitio, si a cada rato dices que tienes cosas que hacer en lugar de estar vagando por el bosque.

—Mira quien habla —le respondió Eöl —además me distraes con tu charla sin sentido. Los naugrim me esperan.

—Que bien, vamos con los naugrim.

—Dije que me esperan, no hablé de llevarte conmigo a Belegost. Te llevaré a casa donde te escoltarán nuevamente, y espero que esta vez no pierdas a nadie.

Amrod bajó la mirada recordando a Amras, pero luego su mirada se iluminó y dijo —Si has perdido a alguien puedo ayudarte a buscar.

—El que ha perdido algo eres tú.

—Por supuesto, eso lo sabes porque eres como la prima Nerwen.

—¡Deja de compararme con tu prima! —Dijo Eöl que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero como sabía que los noldor eran gente de temer se mantuvo lo más calmado posible. Sin tener más remedio decidió que lo mejor era volver a su casa, para mandar otra comitiva de elfos para llevarse a Amrod fuera de Nan Elmoth. Una vez ahí y luego de que los elfos vestidos de negro recibieran instrucciones precisas se despidió.

—Espero que esta vez no extravíes a tu escolta —le dijo

—No se preocupe, apuesto a que está muy bien, yo sería el primero en saber si algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Eöl no le tomó mucha importancia a sus palabras porque pensaba que Amrod estaba simplemente loco y se limitó a sacudir su cabeza mirando al cielo.

—Por eso no me gustan los noldor —se decía —ya me he retrasado demasiado y Telchar debe estar impaciente.

Partió sin más demoras esperando esta vez no volver a tropezar con otro noldo, pero el destino es caprichoso y suele jugarnos mala pasadas. Llegó al lugar donde encontró a Amrod, se detuvo, y examinó el lugar, estaba limpio, no había señales de este elfo chiflado de cabellos rojizos. Suspiró y al volverse vio dos elfos más. Uno de cabellos claros y otro de cabellos muy oscuros, distintos pero con cierta familiaridad entre ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

No sabemos si Caranthir o Celegorm hubieran respondido a una pregunta tan abrupta y poco cortés, porque antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Huan se abalanzó sobre Eöl y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó el sorprendido elfo oscuro.

—No te preocupes, Huan solamente hace eso cuando encuentra señales de lo que está buscando. Huan ven aquí —ordenó Celegorm —Ambarussa ha estado por aquí. Dinos si les has visto.

—Solamente vi a un elfo, era de cabellos rojizos —dijo Eöl volviendo a ponerse de pie, —ha entrado en mi bosque sin mi permiso —añadió sin ocultar su tono de molestia, algo poco prudente porque los dos feanorianos con los que hablaba eran los más rápidos para el enojo.

—Espero, por tu bien, que no le hayas hecho daño a nuestro hermano —Caranthir puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Claro que no —dijo Eöl cambiando de tono, al ver el gesto de Caranthir, porque sabía que los noldor eran feroces guerreros y él era hábil en la fabricación de espadas, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tenía las de perder contra dos —Se perdió en mi bosque, por eso tuve que mandarle al norte con mis hombres, donde encontrará el camino a su casa.

—Eso cambia las cosas —dijo Celegorm más calmado —aunque todavía nos falta encontrar al otro.

—Hablaste solo de un elfo —dijo Caranthir —y nosotros estamos buscando dos.

—Solo me he tropezado con uno.

—Que Amrod vaya solo sin Amras es muy raro —Celegorm comenzó a preocuparse —Tenemos que encontrarles.

Y sin decir más los feanorianos se fueron detrás de Huan que olfateaba y les dirigía hacia la casa de Eöl, quien ni tuvo tiempo de dar o pedir explicaciones. Un error por parte de estos, porque de haber tenido tratos más cordiales unos con los otros, habrían podido explicar que en realidad eran dos elfos idénticos, pero en medio de tanta desconfianza las cosas solamente pueden terminar así.

—Vaya con estos noldor —dijo Eöl poniendo sus manos en su cintura —Son muy impetuosos y van directo a mi casa buscando a ese elfo con esa bestia. Debería buscar ayuda, aunque la idea de tener a más elfos en mi bosque me desagrada, no quiero a más noldor correteando en mi territorio. Beleg suele estar cerca del bosque, además creo que sería rival para ellos si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Beleg era un buen elfo, muy fuerte y además justo, uno de los mejores, cuya vida transcurría en las fronteras de Doriath, pero no era el único, también estaba Mablung que era el capitán de Thingol. En esta ocasión Mablung no andaba lejos de los hijos de Feanor, pero no estos de los que acabamos de contar, sino cerca de los otros.

—Mablung, que bueno que te encuentro —dijo Daeron —no sabes lo que ha pasado hace un momento.

—Si es por los orcos, desde hace rato que les seguimos el rastro —dijo el capitán de Thingol —Espero que no lleguemos tarde.

—Los orcos están muertos, no te preocupes.

—¿Y tú solo te deshiciste de ellos? Yo pensé que solamente servías para cantar.

—¿Cómo que solamente para cantar? Además no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte —Justo cuando Daeron iba a contarle su versión de los hechos apareció Maglor

— ¡Oye elfo! —Se oyó la voz clara de Maglor desde los matorrales —Espera un momento, tengo algo que preguntarte.

— ¿Quién es el? —preguntó Mablung.

—Es un noldo, y hay otro más, son muy peligrosos —Ante estas palabras de Daeron los elfos de la patrulla se pusieron en guardia.

—Feliz encuentro —saludó Maglor —Mi nombre es Maglor.

—Ya veo, mi nombre es Mablung —dijo el capitán de Doriath —tú fama te precede, eres uno de los hijos de Feanor, aquel que es reconocido por su canto. ¿Qué haces por esta región?

—Simplemente estamos buscando a nuestros hermanos menores —respondió Kanafinwe —Quería preguntar si alguien les había visto.

—Vamos Mablung, no te confíes por su apariencia pacífica, yo mismo vi como terminaron con los orcos de tres segundos.

—¿Eso qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Maglor

—Exacto —añadió Mablung —No veo el problema en eso. Además no eres muy bueno con las armas Daeron, de seguro te hicieron un favor al exterminar a esos orcos —luego se dirigió a Maglor —Verás desde que ustedes llegaron al norte son más escasos pero todavía hay algunos orcos que intentan el pillaje entre los elfos verdes, por eso venimos para que no proliferen en esta zona.

—Pero no sabes lo que pasó antes, este elfo se atrevió a interrumpirme mientras cantaba con los elfos verdes.

—Ahora entiendo tus palabras Daeron —sonrió Mablung —has visto que tu título del mejor bardo de Beleriand peligraba.

—Eso no era lo que quería decir…

—No le hagas caso —dijo Mablung hablando con Maglor —no hemos visto a tus hermanos, pero podemos preguntar a la gente de aquí si les han visto pasar.

—Te lo agradeceré siempre.

—No creo que sea buena idea hacer tratos con los noldor, Mablung —habló Saeros, que estaba entre los elfos de la patrulla —Al rey no le gustará saber que has colaborado con los feanorianos.

—Entonces tomaré responsabilidad por mis actos— respondió Mablung —iré solo, no creo que una simple pregunta haga daño.

Entonces Mablung y Maglor se marcharon dejando a Saeros a Daeron molestos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares, le pertenecen a la creación del buen profesor Tolkien, como todos saben, esta historia se va complicando para todos los que participan en ella y si siguen leyendo la misma es porque les gustan este tipo de cosas absurdas, por eso gracias, y por los mensajes que escriben respecto a estas ideas que se me ocurren.

**Capítulo 7**

—Ese Mablung siempre me está dando la contra —murmuraba Saeros, pero sabía bien que Daeron le escuchaba —Si no fuera porque la reina le tiene confianza, yo le habría mandado con Cirdan.

—Si le dices que se fue con esos feanorianos puede que te escuche esta vez —dijo en un tono perspicaz Daeron —Además lo que no sabes es que los feanorianos estaban pervirtiendo a las elfas verdes, de seguro castigará a Mablung por colaborar con ellos.

—Eso es muy grave —Saeros mostró interés —¿tienes pruebas de ello?

—Bastará con que vayamos al lugar donde está el otro hermano, no está lejos. Sígueme

Este par de elfos no tenían idea de con quien se estaban metiendo, pero igual, Saeros y Daeron fueron a buscar a Maedhros quien iba lentamente buscando a Maglor y de paso trataba de desanimar a sus nuevas seguidoras.

—Ustedes no quieren nada conmigo —decía caminando cuando las muchachas le seguían —Para comenzar he perdido una mano.

—No importa —dijeron en coro las damiselas elfas.

—Vivo al norte donde no hay árboles, solo montañas.

—No importa

—Hace mucho frío ahí.

—No importa.

—Tengo una maldición.

Ante estas palabras las damiselas solamente suspiraron y seguían tan alegres siguiendo a Russandol por entre los helechos salvajes, parecía que nada las desanimaba.

—¿Dónde se habrá ido Maglor? Faltara que él también se me perdiera.

—No te preocupes —dijeron las damas elfas —nosotras conocemos bien este lugar, te llevaremos a donde quieras.

Maedhros calló un momento y luego de pensar un poco habló.

—¿Saben donde pudieron haber ido y hermano y aquel otro elfo?

—Sí, lo más probable es que Daeron fuera a buscar alguna patrulla de la ciudad, están hacia allá —dijo una de las muchachas señalando la dirección.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Maedhros —De casualidad ¿no habrán visto ustedes también a mis hermanos menores?

—¿Un par de elfos idénticos con cabellos como los tuyos? —Dijeron las chicas sonriendo al ver la reacción de sorpresa y alegría de Maedhros —estuvieron por aquí esta mañana. Aeglos, nuestro amigo, los llevó al Nan Elmoth.

—Parece que saben muchas cosas —Maitimo se detuvo un instante —me hubiera ahorrado más de una preocupación si contara con gente como ustedes.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y rieron.

Maedhros solamente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió y cuando se volvió al frente vio a dos elfos grises que le miraban desconfiados.

—Aquí está el feanoriano —dijo Daeron acusadoramente —¿Qué hiciste con las damiselas elfas?.

Nelyafinwe se mostró sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie.

—¿Cuáles damiselas elfas? —dijo al ver que ya no había nadie detrás suyo. Por supuesto, las chicas al ver venir a los elfos grises, se escondieron rápidamente.

—Esas que te abrazaban hace unos momentos —dijo Daeron mientras Saeros miraba con desdén al hijo mayor de Feanor.

—¿Te refieres a eso? Eso solo fue una muestra de agradecimiento por matar a los orcos que intentaron atacarles —dijo mirando con altivamente a los elfos de Doriath —no hay nada malo en ello. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que buscar a mis hermanos, ¿podrían decirme por donde puedo llegar a Nan Elmoth?

—¿Por qué tendríamos que responder? —dijo Saeros.

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente —respondió Maedhros y de pronto el tono de su voz se hizo más bajo —no te gustaría que te lo pidiera de otra manera —y clavó la mirada en los elfos grises, esa mirada que solamente los que han visto el fondo de Angband tienen. Saeros y Daeron no fueron capaces de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Tragaron saliva y simplemente le señalaron con el brazo hacia donde estaba el bosque de Eöl.

—Bien, así conversando nos entendemos todos —dijo Maedhros volviendo a su estado habitual —no hay porque ponerse de mal humor. Dale mis saludos a Thingol cuando le veas.

Entonces Maedhros se fue tranquilamente a buscar su caballo.

—Que desfachatez —dijo Daeron —referirse así al rey.

—No seas tonto ese el mismo Maedhros, hijo de Feanor —dijo Saeros —No me dijiste que estaba aquí, por poco y tuve que enfrentarme a él. Ya viste como es, y de lo que es capaz.

—Bueno, pero ya se va.

—Se va a buscar a Eöl —dijo Saeros —sabes que no me gusta ese elfo, pero es parte de la familia del rey y si se entera de que está en peligro y no hicimos nada para advertirle, probablemente los que acaben con Cirdan seamos nosotros.

—Tendremos que ir a Nan Elmoth a buscar a Eöl —dijo con resignación Daeron.

Beleg por su parte ni sospechaba que de pronto era un elfo muy buscado, no tanto como Eöl, pero había gente que le seguía los pasos. Estaba tranquilamente terminando su recorrido por la orilla del río Celon, Ya había oscurecido y se disponía a tomar su cena cuando un grupo de elfos vestidos de negro y uno distinto de ellos que llevaba una lámpara azul, se aproximaron a su campamento.

—Feliz encuentro —saludó Amras —¿Es usted Beleg Arco Firme?

—Así es, ¿quién pregunta? —respondió el fornido elfo.

—Mi nombre es Ambarussa, mis amigos y yo venimos de Nan Elmoth…

—¿Ustedes vienen de Nan Elmoth? Pero eres un noldo ¿cómo es eso posible?

Amras simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego preguntó —¿Tendría usted un bote para prestarnos?

—Tengo uno, pero no puedo dejarles ir a Doriath, especialmente a ti que eres un noldo.

—No queremos ir a Doriath sino a Himlad, donde viven mis hermanos.

—Eso cambia las cosas, pero me gustaría saber como es que vienes de Nan Elmoth siendo un noldo.

Ambarussa le contó a Beleg los hechos de ese día que le escuchaba atento. De cuando en cuando Arco Firme se mostraba sorprendido, sobre todo por la parte que le contaba sobre Eöl, ya que desde el punto de vista de Amras, Eöl era un elfo tan simpático como su hermano Caranthir, el oscuro, claro que de tanto dar explicaciones y puntos de vista, Amras olvidó decirle que su hermano perdido era su hermano gemelo, por costumbre tal vez o por descuido.

—Eso está muy mal —dijo Beleg, que siendo un elfo responsable y amable, pensó en los contratiempos que podría ocasionar irse de excursiones sin avisar a nadie —¿cómo es posible que abandonaras así a tu hermano? Probablemente está preocupado y todavía buscándote en el bosque.

—Eso no lo había pensado —dijo en un tono reflexivo Amras —Tendremos que volver al bosque por Amrod.

—Nosotros te llevaremos —dijeron los elfos oscuros, y dicho esto se fueron tan intempestivamente como llegaron. Lo que dejó más de una intriga en Beleg.

Mientras Maglor y Mablung llegaron a un campamento de elfos verdes. Al capitán de Doriath no le costó trabajo dar con ellos porque conocía bien el área.

—Buena gente ¿han visto ustedes a dos elfos idénticos hoy?

—Yo los vi esta mañana —dijo Aeglos, que justamente estaba en ese campamento —caminaban cerca de Nan Elmoth, me pidieron que los llevara a ese bosque, aunque les advertí que ahí vive un elfo oscuro.

—Entonces solo hay que ir a ese bosque para encontrarles —dijo Maglor

—No creo que sea tan sencillo, el elfo que vive ahí es un elfo oscuro.

—Sí, ya te oí, un elfo oscuro, nosotros tenemos un hermano al que también llamamos oscuro.

—No, no es el color del cabello, es un elfo diferente —Mablung trataba de explicarle a Maglor, pero no sabía bien como explicarle —cuando lo veas te darás cuenta.

—¿Me acompañarás a ese lugar?

—Creo que es lo mejor, aunque tampoco conozco bien ese lugar y ahora que ha oscurecido será más difícil encontrar a tus hermanos.

Algo que no debería ser complicado si se cuenta con el sabueso de Valinor, pero con lo que Huan no contaba era que los gemelos estaban separados y sus rastros se dividían.

—Tú perro se detuvo —dijo Caranthir —¿por qué hace eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Celegorm bajando de su caballo —Huan ¿ocurre algo?

Lo que le perro hubiera explicado, y es que Huan podía hablar solamente tres veces en su vida, pero este no era el momento, era que El rastro parecía dividirse en dos caminos. Estaban en una encrucijada y no sabía como preguntar a su amo cual de los dos rastros seguir. Trató de explicarle mostrándole los dos caminos separados que los gemelos habían tomado, y como Celegorm entiende a los animales captó esta señal.

—Parece que el rastro se divide en dos, tendríamos que dividirnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso, sin tu perro yo no podría seguir el rastro, y tú tampoco puedes olfatear por donde se fueron esos dos.

—Sí, es la parte difícil, tendremos que decidir cual camino tomar.

—Cualquiera, este bosque de por sí es oscuro, pero estoy seguro de que ya ha anochecido.

—Bien, dejemos vayamos por aquel camino —dijo Celegorm señalando la dirección y su sabueso se puso en marcha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Como todos saben los personajes, los lugares y los nombres pertenecen a la creación del buen profesor Tolkien, y yo al escribir este fanfic no obtengo beneficio alguno, así que olvídense de cualquier demanda porque yo no tengo dinero, solamente malas ideas. Gracias a la amable gente que lee esta historia y que de cuando en cuando me escribe algunas palabras de aliento, las necesito.

**Capítulo 8**

Bien, Amrod no tardó en llegar hasta el punto donde estaba Beleg, y saludó del mismo modo que su hermano.

—Feliz encuentro, mi nombre es Ambarussa ¿no tendrás algo de comer?

Beleg miró sorprendido al elfo y a sus acompañantes, gente de Nan Elmoth con semblante serio, casi triste.

—¿Por qué volviste? Se supone que tendrías que estar buscando a tu hermano.

Amrod miró a Beleg extrañado, así que Eöl no era él único elfo con premoniciones.

—Eso pensaba hacer en cuanto encontrara alguien más animado que me dijera más cosas sobre este lugar —se inclinó sobre Beleg para comentarle en confianza —mis acompañantes no son muy conversadores.

—Hace unos momentos estaban hablando alegremente, hasta reían.

—Estás loco Beleg —dijeron los elfos oscuros —pero ese ya no es nuestro problema, te dejamos a este elfo, nosotros nos vamos, ya no soportamos su charla sin fin sobre su prima Artanis.

—¿¡Qué!? Vuelvan aquí inmediatamente —Gritó Beleg, pero los elfos oscuros ya se habían marchado —Ya entiendo, de seguro Eöl les vio y reprendió a todos por andar en su bosque sin permiso.

—La verdad es que el elfo que vive ahí es muy malhumorado —dijo Amrod cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, eso te deja solo en la búsqueda de tu hermano.

—Eres asombroso, ¿cómo sabes que tengo que encontrar a mi hermano?

—Y tú eres muy extraño, olvidas las cosas con facilidad, no me extraña que perdieras a tu familia.

—Yo tengo buena memoria.

—Por eso olvidaste el camino a casa.

—No lo olvidé, sé donde está mi casa, —dijo Amrod rascándose la cabeza —el problema es que no sé donde estoy exactamente, por cierto ¿dónde estoy?

—Vas a necesitar mucha ayuda para encontrar a tus parientes —Mira, si me dices donde vives puedo llevarte hasta ahí o por lo menos indicarte el camino.

—Preferiría encontrar primero a mi hermano ¿sabes? De seguro me está buscando.

Beleg dio un suspiro. Sabía que este elfo era un noldo, que no tenía nada que hacer con él y que nada le obligaba, pero por algún motivo sintió que podría ayudarle, por eso se ofreció para acompañar a Amrod a buscar a su hermano. Otra vez, Amrod olvidó decirle que el hermano que buscaba era su hermano gemelo.

Por su parte Amras y sus nuevos amigos, los elfos oscuros, llegaron a la casa de Eöl, para preguntar si no habían visto a Amrod.

—Quédate aquí —dijeron los elfos de Nan Elmoth —iremos a preguntar si han visto a tu hermano.

Eöl, que llegó momentos antes y se había detenido en su casa para escribirle una larga carta de queja a Thingol, volvió a encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa.

—Otra vez tú, esto es el colmo, ¿Cómo haces para llegar siempre a mi casa? Se supone que nadie debe poder llegar aquí.

Amras simplemente se encogió de hombros —debe ser una de mis habilidades —dijo sin preocuparse.

Naturalmente, los nuevos amigos de Amras, los elfos oscuros, al oír los gritos de Eöl tuvieron miedo de que su señor les reprendiera por desobedecer sus órdenes, así que no salieron y observaron desde una posición ventajosa la escena.

—¿Dónde están mis elfos? No les habrás hecho algo?

—No, son buenos muchachos —dijo Amras —me parece que entraron a la casa a preguntar algo.

—Pero yo les di la orden de sacarte del bosque ¿cómo es que volviste?

—Eso hicieron, pero volvimos porque estoy buscando a mi hermano ¿Le ha visto usted?

—Claro que les vi —dijo Eöl recordando ese encuentro —Te están buscando.

—Entonces debo buscarles también —y sin decir más Amras se marchó dejando a Eöl con la palabra en la boca.

—Espera… —trató de decirle, pero el noldo ya se había marchado —son siempre tan impulsivos, bueno no es mi problema, si logra salir de mis bosque con sus hermanos mejor. Aunque si siguen corriendo de un lado a otro pueden tardar mucho en encontrar el camino de salida.

Eöl se estremeció ante la idea de tener que convivir más tiempo con los noldor. Tendría que hacer algo pronto para que nadie más ingrese a su bosque, un poco tarde porque ni bien se volvió encontró dos rostros conocidos.

—Otra vez nos encontramos —dijo Caranthir que llevaba una lámpara azul en la mano.

—Este bosque es muy extraño, los senderos parecen desaparecer —dijo Celegorm —cualquiera diría que no quieres visitantes en este lugar.

—¿De verdad? No se me había ocurrido —dijo Eöl, tratando de no sonar muy sarcástico.

—El rastro parece confundir a mi sabueso —advirtió Celegorm —¿Ha estado por aquí?

—Acaba de irse, le dije que le estaban buscando y se marchó rápidamente.

—Que tonto —protestó Caranthir —debió quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, de lo contrario vamos a pasar semanas corriendo uno detrás del otro.

—Exacto —habló Celegorm —por eso mi querido Moryo vas a quedarte aquí por si regresa Ambarussa.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque yo soy tu hermano mayor.

—Solamente por unos cuantos años.

—Pero a Nelyo si le haces caso.

Una discusión que se repetía ante la mirada atónita de Eöl que estaba confundido.

Es mejor dejar esta escena para trasladarnos donde un elfo más razonable. Maedhros encontró su caballo donde lo había dejado, y esperaba que Tyelkormo y Carnistir tuvieran más suerte en la búsqueda de sus hermanos menores. Eso de andar perdiendo parientes parecía cosa normal en Valinor, pero aquí había otro tipo de peligros, y no era que creyera que sus hermanos eran incapaces de cuidarse solos, lo que más temía era una confrontación con otros elfos.

Ni bien montó en su caballo y avanzó unos cuentos metros unas voces femeninas le detuvieron.

—No vayas por ese camino —dijeron las mismas elfas del bosque —nosotras conocemos un atajo.

—Son ustedes otra vez —dijo viendo de nuevo a las cinco damiselas elfas —¿qué hacen aquí y de dónde sacaron esos caballos?

—Se los pedimos prestados a la patrulla de Mablung —Dijo una de ellas —Lo sabrán cuando terminen su cena.

Maedhros solamente sacudió su cabeza.

—Además dijimos que te llevaríamos a Nan Elmoth aunque un elfo oscuro vive ahí —añadió otra

—¿Elfo oscuro? —Preguntó Nelyafinwe —Espero que eso no tenga una connotación negativa.

—Nuestra gente no va a ese bosque, pero si tú vas podemos llevarte.

—¿No temen que pueda ser peligroso?

—Contigo no habrá nada que temer —le dijeron las cinco en coro

Bien, estaba visto que necesitaba de estas muchachas que le ofrecían ayuda libremente, solamente esperaba que ellas no retrasaran su paso.

No nos olvidamos de Curufin que seguía con los enanos y no la pasaba tan mal como sus hermanos, de hecho una vez que se acostumbró al aspecto de los naugrim y cuando ellos descubrieron que Kurvo conocía mucho sobre joyas y ese tipo de trabajos, pudieron entablar una conversación más o menos civilizada.

—Apuesto a que no eres capaz de pararte de manos —dijo Telchar, que luego de la comida bebían cerveza de enanos.

—Eso es sencillo —dijo Curufin —Cualquier elfo que puede caminar puede pararse de manos.

—Eso no es todo, te tienes que parar de manos mientras bebes una pinta de cerveza.

—Interesante reto —dijo Curufin —acepto, pero debo tener algo a cambio, o si no yo también debo darte un reto a ti o a cualquiera de tus acompañantes.

—Por supuesto —respondió Telchar, que para esa hora ya había bebido demasiada malta de enanos.

Eso es algo que los hermanos mayores de Curufin no aprobarían, sobre todo con los problemas que tenían, ya sea que ahora la mayoría estaban buscando en un bosque muy oscuro, y en territorio muy poco amigable. Así lo sintió Maglor el momento en que dio el primer paso dentro de Nan Elmoth, porque el bosque se veía desde dentro más oscuro y solitario.

—Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos en los dominios de Eöl el elfo que vive aquí —Mablung explicaba — te advierto que no es muy amigable.

—¿Conoces bien este lugar?

—A decir verdad no, realmente ni nosotros venimos por aquí, solamente cuando el rey nos manda algún mensaje, pero si tus hermanos están ahí es probable que Eöl ya esté enterado de su presencia.

—Por lo menos traje una lámpara conmigo —y Maglor sacó una de las lámparas azules que los noldor suelen fabricar.

—Eso es muy bonito —dijo Mablung.

—Si te gusta te la daré cuando hayamos encontrado a mis hermanos.

Mientras que Daeron y Saeros en otro lugar se preguntaban si todavía era buena idea ingresar a ese bosque.

—No me gusta nada este lugar —dijo Daeron.

—Tampoco a mí, pero debemos advertirle a Eöl.

—Si Eöl quisiera compañía no habría venido a vivir aquí.

—Deja de quejarte —Dijo Saeros que cada segundo pensaba que todo el asunto era una mala idea, ¿por qué habría escuchado a Daeron?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Los personajes, lugares y nombres, son parte de la maravillosa creación de Tolkien, como todas ya saben. Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia sencilla y sin mayores pretensiones que las de entretener un poco a todas las personas que tienen la amabilidad de leer.

**Capítulo 9**

Mientras Celegorm y Caranthir perdían el tiempo discutiendo, como acostumbraban, Huan el sabueso de Valinor cansado de esa perorata sin sentido se marchó siguiendo alguna pista sobre los Ambarussa, porque vio que taparse las orejas con las patas no daba resultado.

Eöl por su parte estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, peligrosos o no, ese no era el modo de hacerle perder el tiempo.

—Si no van a hacer nada más productivo que discutir será mejor que busquen otro sitio —dijo el elfo oscuro —hasta su perro se ha marchado.

—Huan, Huan —llamaba Celegorm —no me hace caso —luego se dirigió hacia Caranthir —todo es tu culpa.

—¿Cómo que mi culpa? Es tú perro, tú debías entrenarlo.

—Van a comenzar de nuevo —sacudía al mismo tiempo la cabeza Eöl —A esta hora los enanos ya han debido marcharse y de seguro pospusieron la comida que tenían preparada.

— ¿Comida dijiste? —Dijeron los dos hermanos —Si nos invitas a cenar aceptamos encantados, hace horas que salimos de casa y no trajimos nada de provisiones porque pensábamos volver.

— ¿Qué? No les invité… —dijo Eöl molesto viendo que era demasiada desfachatez de estos dos noldor, pero seguían siendo peligrosos y no pondría en riesgo a ninguno de sus elfos en una confrontación innecesaria, lo mejor sería darles algo de comer e ir personalmente en busca de Beleg, uno de los pocos elfos grises en los que confiaba realmente —que rayos, si con eso terminan su discusión y luego se marchan, haré preparar algo.

Así que tenemos a Eöl como anfitrión de dos de los hijos de Feanor más difíciles de congeniar, mientras pensaba que los enanos se habrían cansado de esperar y se marcharon hacia las montañas de Ered Lindon.

Es que Eöl no podía saber que los enanos estaban muy entretenidos con otro elfo. Curufin había logrado cumplir varios de los retos que sus amables anfitriones le habían puesto, ya sea que podía balancearse sobre una mano sobre un buril o que podía memorizar cada uno de los minerales y el punto exacto de su fundición, cosas con las que Curufin estaba muy familiarizado, algo que los naugrim ignoraban por completo.

—Ya van cinco veces seguidas que les gano la apuesta —dijo Curufin — ¿no tienen retos más interesantes?

—Por lo visto conoces el arte de los metales —dijo Telchar de muy buen humor —te retamos a que no puedes hacer una daga que atraviese el acero como si fuera madera verde.

—Eso tendría que poderse hacer —dijo Curufin —aceptaré el trato solamente si tú también compites y me muestras que puedes forjar una hoja con las características que propones.

—Está pactado, los dos trabajaremos en una hoja resistente, una vez que la fragua esté lista.

—¿Puedes armar una fragua aquí?

—Siempre viajamos con todo lo necesario —dijo otro de los enanos de la compañía —en un par de horas estará lista, mientras vamos a brindar.

Al parecer Curufin era el único que parecía haberse olvidado de los problemas, porque por otro lado el resto de los hermanos seguía en su búsqueda incesante, incluso el sabueso de Valinor.

Bien, Huan no perdería el tiempo, le fue fácil dar otra vez con la pista de Amrod que no andaba muy lejos, se encontraba con Beleg Arco Firme y ambos simplemente estaban dando vueltas en esa parte del laberíntico bosque.

— ¡Huan! —Exclamó Amrod viendo al sabueso que corrió hacia el elfo y comenzó a lamerle la cara —Que bueno que te encuentro.

Huan se levantó en sus patas traseras y empujó a Ambarussa al piso.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Amrod poniéndose de pie —Tú me encontraste, eso quiere decir que Celegorm no debe andar lejos.

—Que bien, espero que tú hermano te lleve a casa —dijo Beleg, luego añadió suspirando —y que Eöl haya tomado con calma la intrusión de varios noldor en su bosque.

—No te preocupes, Celegorm suele tener mal genio, pero si le pides ayuda siempre coopera —luego le habló a Huan — ¿sabes donde está Celegorm? Llévanos con él

El sabueso hizo caso y les guió hasta la casa de Eöl, que acababa de marcharse a buscar al elfo gris que acababa de llegar. Amrod y Beleg no fueron bien recibidos cuando los elfos oscuros salieron a su encuentro.

—¿Otra vez tú? —Le dijeron los elfos oscuros del bosque —Y ahora vienes con Beleg.

—No le hablen así a nuestro amigo —dijo otro grupo de elfos oscuros, aquellos que habían hecho amistad con Amras —Pensábamos que no volverías para llevarnos a Himlad como prometiste.

—Ustedes quieren ir con este noldo ¿para qué? —Reclamaron los elfos oscuros —Cuando el señor Eöl se entere.

Ni Beleg ni Amrod entendían nada.

—¿Dónde está Eöl? —preguntó finalmente Beleg

—Dijo que fue a buscarte Beleg —le dijo uno de los elfos —Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿el rey mandó a buscar al señor Eöl?

—No, solamente estoy de paso y quería cerciorarme de que está entero —dijo para sí Beleg para sí antes de darse cuenta de que Amrod estaba a su lado —lo lamento, no quise decir eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿El elfo que vive aquí tiene problemas con los demás? No se me habría ocurrido. Bueno ya que estamos aquí podríamos comer algo, ¿qué dices Beleg?

—No es mala idea —dijo el arquero —¿No les importa, verdad?

Parte de los moriquendi aceptaron con gusto, el del grupo que habían hecho amistad con Amras, el segundo grupo tenía recelo, pero no dijeron nada porque conocían bien a Beleg.

—Espera, primero tengo que hacer algo —Amrod llamó al sabueso y le dijo al oído —Ve a buscar a Amras y lo traes hasta aquí —le dio una palmadita en la cabeza como despedida y el sabueso salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro del otro gemelo.

Huan encontraba varios rastros, algunos conocidos, otros no, y en su trayectoria buscando a Amras dio con dos elfos grises.

—¿Saeros, qué es eso que viene ahí?

—No sé, pero se ve grande y con ojos malvados —respondió trémulo Saeros

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Correr!

Salieron en una alocada y frenética carrera sin fijarse el rumbo, sumado a la gran oscuridad reinante no tardaron en perderse en el bosque, pero quien anda perdido suele encontrar caminos extraños.

—Feliz encuentro —saludó Amras al que casi ni miraron porque pasaron muy rápido por su lado, cosa que disgustó al gemelo, por lo que usó técnicas más efectivas para lograr algo de información. Como en otras oportunidades sacó un lazo y en dos segundos los elfos grises estaban amarrados uno junto al otro.

—Ahora sí, feliz encuentro, mi nombre es Ambarussa, estoy buscando algo de información —saludó cortésmente el elfo — ¿Han visto a mi hermano por aquí?

No tardaron en reconocer los rasgos de Amras, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que se trataba de la familia de aquel elfo de cabellos rojizos que se mostró tan peligroso ante ellos en las afueras del bosque.

—Estaba afuera del bosque buscándote —dijo Saeros que pensó que de eso modo este noldo saldría de la floresta para buscar a su familia y gran parte del problema se resolvería. Mientras menos noldor en Nan Elmoth mejor.

—Gracias, por el dato, iré a buscarle —dijo Amras tranquilamente.

—¡Oye, no nos dejes así atados! —Gritó Daeron —hay una criatura horrible en el bosque y seremos su presa si nos encuentra.

—¿Una criatura horrible? No lo creo, el elfo que vive aquí es muy arisco, pero no creo que sea una criatura horrible por eso. Moryo también suele andar de mal humor, pero cuando tiene la boca cerrada es un buen compañero —explicaba Amras —Está bien, suele hablar demás en algunas ocasiones, y eso le ha traído problemas.

—Mira mientras charlas la horrible criatura se aproxima —dijo Daeron —¿Nos vas a desatar o no?

—Únicamente porque Maedhros me dijo que sea amable con la gente del lugar —dijo Amras —¿Ustedes también son elfos oscuros?

—Que insulto, como te atreves a llamarnos así —protestó Saeros.

—A Caranthir también le decimos oscuro, de hecho su nombre significa el oscuro Finwe, papá le puso ese nombre porque su cabello era muy oscuro.

—¿Qué no puedes apresurarte con la cuerdas? —dijeron los elfos al ver dos luces a los lejos como ojos que les observaban.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** Los personajes, nombres y lugares son propiedad intelectual del profesor Tolkien y sus herederos, yo no obtengo retribución alguna a cambio de arruinar su grandiosa obra. De cuando en cuando algunas personas amables me escriben algunos comentarios sobre estas historias y por ello yo les agradezco mucho.

**Capítulo 10**

Bueno, Amras no se preocupaba, había recorrido el bosque la mayor parte del día y la noche y más allá de los regaños de Eöl, no había encontrado nada más.

—A lo mejor Eöl les había regañado también —pensó Amras desanudando su soga y luego habló —Ya están libres, ahora me gustaría que me dijeran cuál es el camino para salir del bosque.

Saeros y Daeron miraron alrededor y pronto se dieron cuenta de que ese lugar del bosque no lo conocían, bueno, tampoco eran expertos en Nan Elmoth, pero la senda principal ahora estaba lejos y ahora podían darse como oficialmente perdidos.

—Creo que vinimos de aquel lugar —dijo Daeron.

—No, no recuerdo esos árboles, me parece que era en la otra dirección —corrigió Saeros.

—Pero si esos árboles no los vi nunca.

—¿Qué les parece si trepamos un árbol y vemos donde estamos? —propuso Amras.

Los elfos grises se miraron entre sí, la idea no era tan mala como seguir en el piso cavilando sobre su paradero.

—Bueno, aceptamos —dijo Saeros —¿quién subirá?

—Naturalmente yo —dijo Amras —porque fue mi idea.

—Claro, como conoces a la perfección el lugar sabrás orientarte —dijo Saeros —¿No estabas perdido antes que nosotros?

—¿No pensarás dejarme aquí solo? —. Se quejó Daeron —La horrible criatura puede volver.

—Está bien subiremos los tres —dijo Amras.

Los dos sindar y el noldo treparon en un alto árbol al modo de los elfos verdes, se balanceaban y saltaban de rama en rama siempre hacia arriba buscando la copa del árbol y algo de la luz de Isil.

Si hubieran esperado algo, o por lo menos si hubieran dejado a alguien abajo, tal vez Maglor y Mablung les hubieran encontrado, porque poco después de que treparon al árbol, Kanafinwe y el Capitán de Doriath pasaron en búsqueda de Amras.

Mablung y Maglor seguían recorriendo los parajes sombríos, la tenue luz de la lámpara de Maglor reflejó a la distancia dos ojos que se aproximaban rápidamente.

—Tengo la impresión de que algo nos sigue —dijo Mablung mirando alrededor.

—Más bien el bosque me parece deshabitado, no hay siquiera grillos o luciérnagas que hagan algún ruido.

—No lo sé, pero yo mejor estoy atento a cualquier eventualidad —y diciendo esto Mablung avanzó un poco adelante, cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo como algo enorme y peludo se abalanzaba sobre Maglor.

Por toda reacción Mablung saltó sobre el sabueso y lo tomó por el cuello tratando de liberar a Maglor.

—Corre, yo sujeto a la bestia —dijo mientras sus manos sentían el suave pelaje de Huan, además que no apestaba como los lobos y de hecho no se parecía a un lobo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Maglor desde el suelo cuando Huan le lamía la cara —es solo el cachorrito que Orome le regaló a mi hermano, lo trajimos de Valinor.

—¿Cachorrito? —Dijo Mablung soltando a Huan —Es casi tan grande como un caballo.

—Antes era pequeño —explicó Maglor —la buena noticia es que Celegorm debe estar cerca. Llévanos con él.

El sabueso inclinó la cabeza a un costado como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer ante la nueva orden, todavía no había encontrado a Amras, pero sabía que lo mejor era tener a los hermanos unidos en un solo lugar. Corrió un poco y esperó a que le siguieran.

—Vamos —le dijo Maglor a Mablung.

Mientras en casa de Eöl, los elfos oscuros amigos de Amras, se llevaron a Amrod y a Beleg a la cocina de la casa, porque temían que Eöl se molestara si invitaban a sus amigos, uno de ellos un noldo, al comedor principal. Les pareció mejor mantenerlos alejados además con eso los otros moriquendi del bosque no se molestarían con ellos.

—¿no sabes por qué me estaba buscando Eöl? —preguntó Beleg

—Creo que era para enviar una carta —dijo un elfo con lacios cabellos oscuros peinados a un costado de su rostro.

—Pudo mandar a uno de ustedes —dijo Beleg para sí —pero quién entiende a Eöl.

—¿Luego podremos ir a Himlad? —preguntó otro elfo oscuro

—¿Ir a casa de Celegorm y Curufin? —dijo algo extrañado Amrod —¿Por qué no? Aunque no entiendo tu interés.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Beleg en voz baja —Tiene mala memoria.

Ambarussa se encogió de hombros, porque a decir verdad no recordaba a estos amables moriquendi. Beleg no se preocupó más y se puso a platicar amenamente con Amrod. Hubieran seguido así hasta que vio a otro elfo llevando una bandeja con alimentos.

—¿A dónde llevas eso? —preguntó Amras con curiosidad.

—Es para los invitados del señor Eöl —le respondió el moriquendi.

—Deben ser los naugrim —dijo Cuthalion —. Eöl hace amistad con ellos, de hecho creo que le agradan más que los elfos.

—Los naugrim no son divertidos, pareciera que no tuvieran sentido del humor. Tal vez por eso se llevan bien —reflexionó Amras.

Dentro del comedor principal Caranthir y Celegorm se aburrían bastante.

—Esta casa es muy oscura —dijo Celegorm al momento en que examinaba una lámpara fabricada con un extraño metal negro.

Mientras pensaba en eso, algo que a Curufin le hubiera obsesionado, escuchó un ladrido que venía de afuera de la casa.

—¡Es Huan! Mi perrito ha vuelto —Inmediatamente salió de la casa a buscar a su amada mascota. Caranthir le siguió y vio que detrás del can venía Maglor y otro elfo, que por su atuendo parecía un elfo gris de Menegroth.

—Kano, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —Preguntó Moryo corriendo hacia Kanafinwe.

—Huan nos trajo —respondió Maglor, pero el sabueso al ver que Maglor ya se había reencontrado con sus hermanos dio media vuelta y siguió con la búsqueda. ¿Por qué se fue? Porque todavía tenía que cumplir otra misión y el sabueso siempre cumplía las órdenes que le daban.

—Espera Huan ¿a dónde vas? —Celegorm se fue corriendo detrás de su mascota.

—Tú perro ya no te hace caso —dijo Moryo al ver que el sabueso se alejaba.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo Celegorm que de un salto montó en su caballo y se fue detrás de Huan.

—Otro que se va apresuradamente —dijo Amras que también salió de la casa para ver lo que pasaba.

—¡Ambarussa! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Maglor y Caranthir.

—¡Kano, Moryo! —exclamó de igual manera al ver a sus hermanos —. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Al fin se reencuentran —dijo Mablung.

—Sí, es lindo ver finales felices —respondió Beleg.

—No, todavía no se acaba — dijo Amrod —todavía falta encontrar a mis otros hermanos. Celegorm y Amras.

—Y Maedhros —de pronto Maglor se acordó de su hermano mayor —Sospecho que ha de estar un poco enfadadillo con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo Caranthir —Yo simplemente cumplí sus órdenes de venir a buscar a Ambarussa, lo hice ¿tú no hiciste lo mismo?

—Es algo que te contaré en casa Moryo —dijo Maglor pensando en dónde podría estar Maitimo.

Bueno, Maitimo no estaba muy lejos de hecho estaba muy bien acompañado.

—Este bosque es muy engañoso y oscuro —dijo Maedhros encendiendo su lámpara azul, típica de los noldor —no se separen o podríamos perdernos.

—Cuenta con eso, nosotras no te quitaremos los ojos de encima —dijeron las chicas.

Ingresaron en el bosque con cautela y trataron de seguir alguno de los senderos, no tardaron mucho en perderse, no porque Maedhros tuviera mala orientación, o porque estuviera distraído por las elfas, sino porque para esa hora Eöl ya estaba lo suficientemente consternado como para que esa confusión se reflejara de algún modo en el bosque.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la memorable obra del profesor Tolkien, por ello le estamos muy agradecidos todos, eso creo yo. Yo por mi parte agradezco a todas las amables personas que leen mis distorsionadas historias y que de cuando en cuando me escriben unas líneas de aliento para seguir escribiendo.

**Capítulo 11**

Eöl, el señor de Nan Elmoth, galopaba por los senderos de sus dominios, buscando la salida de su bosque, molesto como estaba, el haberse perdido en su propio territorio le sacaba de quicio.

—Es culpa de esos noldor —decía entre dientes, y es que a pesar de ser un elfo oscuro, era todavía un elfo muy sensible, y su perfecto equilibrio parecía turbado por los visitantes inesperados. Esa era la parte que los demás elfos parecían no comprender sobre Eöl.

Avanzó un poco recordando que había puesto demasiadas barreras para evitar la llegada de los intrusos, pero esto fue inútil, ya que ellos lograron llegar a su casa en pleno centro del bosque. Pensando en este tipo de cosas no se fijó que delante de él apareció Huan que reconociendo a Eöl y siendo un sabueso cortés le ladró a modo de saludo. Un error que habría que disculpar al fiel sabueso de Valinor, porque el sonido espantó al caballo de Eöl que en un rápido movimiento tiró a su amo al suelo y huyó lejos. Al parecer el problema con sitios silenciosos era que los caballos se acostumbraban también al silencio.

Eöl se levantó y se quitó el polvo, si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba furioso. Lo que le faltaba. ¿En que maldita hora llegaron tantos extranjeros a su bosque? No tenía una respuesta.

—Feliz encuentro, mi nombre es Maedhros —saludó Nelyafinwe llevando su lámpara azul en la mano izquierda. Él había escuchado el ladrido de Huan y por eso se encaminó hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Eöl —. ¿De casualidad no ha visto usted a algunos elfos noldor?

—¿Qué si los he visto? ¡Claro que los he visto, están por todas partes, tengo un par en mi casa y otro corriendo de un lado a otro por donde se supone no debería! — respondió ásperamente el elfo oscuro.

Russandol imaginó que los dos elfos en casa de Eöl eran los gemelos y el que corría por el bosque no podría ser otro que Celegorm. ¿Pero que se hizo de Caranthir? Los números no cuadraban, además que no quería ni imaginarse un encuentro entre Tyelkormo y este elfo. Si Eöl había tropezado con Celegorm o Caranthir no era de extrañar su mal humor.

—¿De casualidad dos de los elfos no eran iguales? —le preguntó al elfo oscuro.

—¿Cómo que iguales? —dijo Eöl extrañado —uno era rubio, el otro trigueño y el último pelirrojo.

—Malas noticias, todavía faltan dos elfos —dijo para sí Russandol, mientras el señor de Nan Elmoth observaba a las doncellas que no le quitaban la mirada a Maedhros.

—¿Sería tan amable de indicarme por dónde les vio, para que pueda llevármelos pronto?

Por algo Maedhros fue nombrado el Tercer Finwe, dijo las palabras correctas el momento indicado, porque eso logró que Eöl se interesara en él y en su proposición.

—Si lo promete, le llevaré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que se los llevará lejos.

—Tiene mi palabra.

Vaya un cambio, pensó Eöl, al fin alguien razonable y con buenas intenciones, para ser un noldo. Aunque todavía desconfiaba, claro, porque la tonalidad de sus cabellos le recordaba bastante a ese elfo loco que todavía vagaba en su bosque. De seguro eran parientes. No obstante se veía bastante tranquilo y amable, nada que ver con los dichos de los feroces noldor del norte. Pensó un poco y tomó una decisión.

—Están en mi casa.

—Me alegro —dijo Maedhros amablemente — ¿sería tan amable de indicarme por donde puedo encontrarles?

—Le llevaría si tuviera como llegar. Mi montura ha escapado a causa de una bestia maldita que le ha espantado.

—De seguro se refiere al cachorro de mi hermano, no se preocupe es inofensivo. —dijo Maedhros, pero luego pensó para sí —si aprendiera a obedecer a otros que no sea Turkafinwe.

—Eso se soluciona —dijo Maitimo tranquilamente —Tenemos varias monturas y si a alguna de estas bellas damas no les importa prestarle una a este amable señor, y compartir la mía en el trayecto.

— ¡Yo, yo! — dijeron al mismo tiempo las damiselas elfas —¡Yo lo dije primero! ¡No, fui yo! ¡Tú callate! ¡Mejor te callas tú!

Pensaba Eöl viendo la escena de tranquilas damiselas elfas de los bosques discutiendo sin motivo por una pregunta tan trivial de cederle un caballo por unos momentos. Si Eöl hubiera sido un humano, probablemente le hubiera dado un síncope. Bueno, Eöl no es un humano, de hecho ni siquiera es como los demás elfos, es diferente de todos.

—¿Qué rayos ocurre con los noldor? —Se quejó Eöl —¿por qué no pueden comportarse como elfos normales? Desordenan todo por donde van.

—No creo que sea para tanto —dijo Maedhros en un tono tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que no? —dijo Eöl perdiendo la paciencia. —Desde esta tarde han estado yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro en mi bosque.

—Estoy seguro de no fue la intención de mis hermanos molestar —habló Maedhros bajando de su caballo para intentar apaciguar a Eöl. Estaba claro que Russandol estaba acostumbrado a las rabietas de sus hermanos y por lo visto Eöl hacía una ahora.

—Claro, nunca admitirían algo así, no hay que confiar en los Noldor, están todos locos, desde su rey hasta sus hijos.

—¡Ah no! Eso sí que no lo voy permitir —dijo Maedhros que comenzaba a perder la paciencia también —Nadie va hablar mal de Fingon en mis narices.

—Y los feanorianos, esos sí que saben tratar a la gente, bien lo decían, que los noldor son peligrosos.

—Por supuesto que no, nosotros tendremos nuestro carácter, pero no estamos buscando problemas con los otros elfos —Maedhros estaba a punto de perder lo que le quedaba de paciencia —. Además si mis hermanos hubieran querido ya estaría en los pasillos de Mandos a estas horas, porque ellos no se andan por las ramas —Maitimo dio un paso adelante y Eöl retrocedió cinco.

No hay que culpar a Maedhros, había tenido un día difícil y a pesar de ser un elfo uy comprensivo hasta su paciencia tiene límites. Es que él no sabía donde andaba su hermanito menor, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque como caído del cielo, cayó del cielo Amras junto con otros dos elfos.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Sencillo, momentos atrás ocurría esto.

Amras y sus acompañantes grises saltaban de rama en rama buscando el sitio más ventajoso para orientarse. El plan no era malo, lo malo era que ninguno conocía la zona y buscar un punto de referencia en un lugar extraño es como preguntar por ningún lugar.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo trepados como pájaros —se quejó Daeron que se sujetaba de una delgada rama con los brazos —si seguimos así pronto nos saldrán plumas.

—No seas exagerado —dijo Saeros,

—¡Sh! Escucho algo en el suelo —advirtió el bardo

—¿Qué cosa es? —preguntó Saeros quien saltó a la rama de Daeron

—Son como voces —respondió Daeron.

—Yo también quiero escuchar —dijo Amras saltando saltó a la misma delgada rama y como se pueden imaginar, está finalmente cedió y se partió precipitándose al suelo con sus ocupantes.

Hay días en los que uno piensa que no debe levantarse de la cama, ese fue justamente el día de Eöl porque estar parado justamente debajo de los tres elfos y su ramita, es lo que llamaríamos mala suerte.

Los tres se precipitaron sobre suelo del bosque oscuro y no hubo agilidad élfica que pudiera evitar el golpe.

—Que leñazo —dijo Amras levantándose todavía aturdido por la caída.

—Les dije que esa rama no aguantaría el peso de los tres. —añadió Saeros volviéndose sobre su espalda.

—Dile a este noldo que pareciera que nunca escuchara —respondió Daeron desde el suelo —mi arpa, se ha partido en dos.

— ¡Ambarussa! —Cualquier sentimiento de enojo desapareció en Maedhros al ver a su hermano perdido — ¿Qué hacías trepado en un árbol?

—Russandol, que alegría verte.

—También me alegra verte, llegas como caído del cielo —dijo Nelyafinwe. Técnicamente así fue, pero no vamos a corregir a Maitimo —bueno no quise decir eso, tú me entiendes. Estaba tratando de explicarle a este elfo que te buscábamos.

Los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Eöl que lucía pálido, más pálido que de costumbre. Si bien Eöl no solía tomar el sol su rostro estaba blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. Fueron escasos centímetros los que salvaron al elfo oscuro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Fue lo único que pudo articular el señor de Nan Elmoth.


End file.
